Drop Dead Gorgeous
by TheWitchDivergentDemigod
Summary: What happens when the new girl is TOO special? What happens when the new girl gets in between Percy and Annabeth? All your questions will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

**A/N: Please check out my other fanfiction, A Sewing Machine Can Change Everything. Anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter.**

_Percy's POV_

Today was my birthday, August 18. I was celebrating it at Camp Half-Blood with my friends, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Clarisse and Luke (**A/N: He did not turn become evil in this** **story**). We were in the middle of celebrating with "Percy-version" birthday song:

_Happy birthday to you_

You_ really love blue food_

_Happy birthday to, Percy_

_That's why you're a Seaweed Brain!_

When a crowd of demigods rushed to the entrance to camp. Of course, _whenever_ this happened a new camper arrived. The camper had fair skin, blue eyes, wavy, loose, blonde hair, ripped jeans, and a black tank top. She didn't look more than 11.

" Hey, you okay?" I asked.

" If you okay means being chased by monsters for a week, then I'm fine," the girl said. I chuckled a little bit. She kinda reminds me of me. Being tough.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" It's Julianne. What's yours?"

" I'm Percy. And this is Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Travis, Connor, Thalia, Clarisse, and Luke," I answered pointing to my friends.

" Percy, we need to get her to the infirmary," Annabeth said sounding urgent, " She's badly injured."

With that, Julianne was taken away by the Apollo cabin to the infirmary. I could tell that she limped while she walked.

Then, Annabeth cam up behind me and startle me.

" I don't like her," Annabeth said.

" Are you sure you're not jealous of her, Annie?" I questioned her.

" Of course not!" Annabeth exclaimed. But I could tell that she was blushing.

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter. I won't be able to update daily, but expect a story on weekends. Please check out my other story. Please leave a review and Thanks for Reading!**

**~TheWitchDivergentDemigod**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: New Power**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So for people that are reading both of my fanfics, I'll try alternating between both of them. But don't worry! I will update my other story soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

_Percy's POV_

For the next two days, I visited Julianne in the infirmary. She was asleep every time I went to see her. I tried to not let Annabeth know that I was seeing Julianne, but that kinda of ended on the third day.

" Percy! What were you doing in the infirmary?" she said with anger rising in her voice.

" Um..." not knowing a good excuse.

" You were visiting her weren't you?" Annabeth said silent, but deadly. Whenever that happened she was probably planning something terrible in her head. _Dang it._

" Yes?" I squeaked out, making it sound more like a question then an answer.

Then I heard a scream. It was probably Julianne, even thought I never heard her scream. I rushed to get inside of the infirmary, but a hand stopped me.

" Percy! Why do you even care? You barely know the girl!" Annabeth shouted. _She was right. I don't even know Julianne. _Then, words echoed in my head. _Go to her, Percy. She needs you. _Gods, I hate it when they do that.

Without knowing it, I tore my arm out of Annabeth's grip and ran inside. When I reached the door to the infirmary, I turned and saw Annabeth running and crying. _I will kill them if this wasn't important. Well, not KILL them. Whatever._ I went to the side of Julianne's cot and I found her panting and sweating. She smiled when she saw me. I smiled back.

" Will! Is she okay?" I asked. Will was one of the best healers from the Apollo cabin.

" Well... Her health is great, but still recovering. Most of the bruises has healed. But the cuts are going nowhere if she doesn't cooperate," he whispered trying not to let Julianne know. But apparently, she heard him and had an offended look on her face. It looked she was going to object to Will's last comment, but before she did, " What do you mean?" I asked.

" I was about to stitch her up," Will explained," when she saw the needle. That's why you probably heard the scream. Then, I asked her if she was afraid of needles and then she said yes. So I was about to send someone to go get her and work your Poseidon-water magic on her."

" I guess its worth a try. I never did it before. But you should get me a bowl of water," I answered. Right on cue, a healer, Lily, I think, came with a bowl of water.

" Thank you. Okay, Julianne. I just need to you put your hand in this bowl," I said, trying to sound calm, when I really wasn't. Despite my nervousness, she obeys. Then, I put my hand in the water and took Julianne's hand into mine. Instantly, the cuts on her shoulder and legs started to disappear. I was surprised. I never knew I had this power. A minute later, all of Julianne's cuts were healed.

" Thank you, Percy," Julianne said with her sweet voice. _Snap out of it! You have a girlfriend. Oh no! Annabeth!_

" Your welcome, Julianne. But I really have to go," I said, rushing.

" Okay, bye," she answered, sounding disappointed.

" Bye."

I ran all around camp looking first at the Athena cabin, then in the woods, and finally at the lake. I found Annabeth sitting where we sat when we had our first kiss. I saw her looking at the sunset when I came to sit next to her. She looked at me and smiled a grim smile. Then, she leaned her head onto my shoulder. We stayed like that watching the sunset together.

**A/N: I hope this was a good chapter! I know its not the best, but I don't really have that much time. I will probably update the week after next week, but I'm not completely sure of my updating schedule. Until next time, Please review and Thanks for Reading!**

**~TheWitchDivergentDemigod**


End file.
